


of group meals and shared glory

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [30]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Denmark Street Office, Drabble, Gen, Team Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “That doesn’t count!”
Relationships: Sam Barclay & Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of group meals and shared glory

**Author's Note:**

> Posting two drabbles today to round out the month; my fiance's fever was gone all day yesterday, so we're feeling optimistic! See you in a few hours for my final Striketober 2020 drabble.

“I closed the Undertaker case!”

“You never did,” Strike said, “ _Robin_ closed that case.”

Robin grinned over her drink. “Yes I did, thanks.”

Barclay laughed. “Ganging up on me, I see.”

“Sam,” Robin said, “you closed Limpet and Jellybean, let me have this one.”

“Hang on,” Strike said, _“I_ closed the Limpet case.”

Barclay pointed a greasy finger. “I’m the one who snapped the shots of her getting in the car!”

“That doesn’t count! Was me who put that together with the ex-wife’s license plate!”

“Boys,” Robin said, rolling her eyes. “You’re both pretty.”

She laughed at their betrayed expressions.


End file.
